Stacy's Mom
by TheRealMrs.Mellark
Summary: Stacy's Mom, has got it going on. At least she's trying to get it back. With a douchebag ex husband, a beautiful daughter, and her new life ahead of her; the world is a boundless opportunity. RATED M for later Chapters! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters ; wish I did though.
1. Stacy's Mom

Hello loves, I have been working on yet another idea of mine for a while. I have quite a bit written in advance, and I hope you like! Please let me know what you think of it, if you like it or don't!

* * *

"since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me" -Stacy's Mom ; Fountains of Wayne

"Ok Clarke, deep breath in, deep breath out" I tell myself slowly as I look in the mirror. I look over myself, inspecting anything that could be taken the wrong way. I'm wearing respectable adult clothing, and I don't have any flashy makeup on.

"First day." I said.

Fresh start.

"Moma!" I hear my baby yell. I smile, and I know as long as I have her, everything will be fine.

"Coming l'ange." I say and step out of the bathroom. I see her standing in the doorway of our apartment, tapping her foot impatiently. "Whatcha in a rush for lil one?" I say jokingly as I slip on my trench coat.

"Come on Merè! It's my first day of school!" she said bouncing up and down grinning, losing her stern tone. God, she was like a carbon copy of me. Her blonde hair, that fell down her back. Her pale ivory skin. The dimple on her chin. The only difference between her and I was her dark brown eyes that were her father's.

"Oh really?" I said grabbing my to go cup.

"Yes! Now let's go Moma!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of our apartment. I slowed down and locked the door behind us and smiled at her. I held tight to her hand, with her small mitten wrapped around hers.

It was fall in Belfast, Maine, which meant cold weather. We walked down to the local school, Nickerson Elementary School. The fall meant changing colors, and the temperature beginning to drop.

She swung our interlocked arms, and kicked the fallen leaves on the sidewalk as we walked to the school. It wasn't a very far walk, and I had done countless hours of research on the school. As the building came into view I noticed she wasn't talking my ear off as she usually does in the morning. Whether it be about her dream, or the weather, or her cereal. She always had something.

"Something bothering you l'ange?" I asked her, looking down at the top of her head. She stopped kicking the leaves and stiffened up a bit. She nodded her head.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her. She shrugged, then nodded. There was something else getting to her, and I had a feeling it had to do with her father.

"When is dad coming home?" she asked me quietly. I looked up from the top of her head and looked around me, no one was listening, but even still I felt vulnerable talking to my baby about what her dirtbag of a father did to us.

"Soon, ok baby?" I said pulling her to me, wrapping my arm around her. I felt her small arm wrap around my waist, and I knew she deserved better.

She deserved to have her father in her life, even if he was the biggest douchebag.

We arrived at the building, and before I let her go any further I dropped down and looked her in the eye.

"How about this, you go have the best first day of first grade ever, and when you come home you can tell Miss Bell all about it. I want you to save the very best part for me though, ok? We can put on your favorite tv show and we can have whatever you want for dinner ok Princesse?" I said with the biggest smile I possibly could.

"Ok mommy." she said with a smile, she had one tooth missing from her bottom gum.

"Now, what's our motto?" I said with an expectant smile. She stopped for a moment and thought, and then smiled as she remembered it.

"Don't let Theo outside without a leash." she said, as if she remembered. I burst out laughing,

"No honey pie! Always smile." I said smiling at her. She giggled and smiled back at me. I loved her smile, and her laugh was the best thing that I could ever hear.

"I know momma, I was kidding with you." she said and threw her tiny arms around me.

"I love you Stacey." I said holding her tightly.

"I love you too Beau." she said kissing my cheek. I grinned at her, only my daughter would call me beautiful in French, and consider it a common courtesy. I stood back up and began to take her hand again, only to hear a very loud motorcycle come up by the front of the school.

"Momma what is that?" she asked.

"That, is a motorcycle." I said, with a bad taste in my mouth.

"Like what daddy had?" she asked. I nod my head, only this one was all black, and not only did it have an adult male in the front, but a small girl in the back.

They both donned helmets and goggles, and they had the same indifferent look on their face.

The man put the bike in park, and took his helmet and goggles off, and I was taken aback. He was hot. I smacked myself out of it, I couldn't focus on that right now, I had to focus on the important stuff, like Stacey and my job.

"Woah, look at her momma." Stacey said pulling on my trench coat, and I looked at the small girl on the back of the bike. She had long straight brown hair, with dark olive skin, and bright blue eyes. The man got off the bike and offered his hand to the girl, she got off the bike and held his hand as they entered the building.

"Well." I said huffing, they sure knew how to make an entrance I thought to myself, only to realize we were a part of the mass of people that were staring as well. "Come on l'ange." I said pulling Stacey into the building with me. She picked up her pace and soon we were both walking at a speed walk into her kindergarten classroom.

"Well, here you are Princesse." I said smiling at her, she looked around the classroom with big eyes. "You have a good day ok?" I said smiling, and tousling her hair once more before letting her hand go and beginning to walk out of the classroom.

"Momma!" I heard her say once more, and as I turned to face her I felt her tiny arms grip me with the force that I had never felt her use before. "Je t'aime Beau." she whispered in my ear.

"Je t'aime l'ange." I whispered back to her and kissed her cheek. This time I let her go and she ran off to go make friends I watched her approach a small group of kids and she instantly started playing with them. I smiled, and knew she would be ok. It broke my heart though, and I knew that this was the beginning of her growing up. I couldn't think these things right now, otherwise I would start crying and then I would be 'that mom'. I shook it off and turned to leave the classroom.

I rammed right into a solid figure who gave a small grunt.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I wobbled backwards.

"It's alright, no big deal." the gruff figure said. I looked up to see it was the man on the motorcycle, the little girl standing next to him watching the whole interaction.

"Well, I apologize." I said and walked around him. I listened hard as I heard him talk to the little girl.

"Alright squirt, whatcha gonna do today?" he asked her.

"Uncle Bell, we've already been over this." the girl said with an annoyed mature tone. I rolled my eyes and gave a snort. So, he was the uncle, and she was the sassy niece. Nice, I thought to myself. I stopped listening, and for some reason it made me feel better knowing that he was the uncle of the girl, and not the father.

I walked out of the school and realized I was running very late. I hailed a taxi and made my way to work, where I spent hours upon hours physically there at work; but mentally in a thousand other places.

How was Stacey? Was she ok? Were the other kids being nice to her? Was her teacher a complete ass? How were that man's eyes so dark?

That last one had gotten to me several times today, and I knew that I shouldn't let it.

"Mrs. Hudson." I heard one of my employees say as they entered into my room. I cringed at that, ouch. I forgot that I hadn't changed my name back to my Maiden name. I looked down at my left hand, I suppose the ring still on my finger wasn't helping matters.

"Yes?" I said looking up to meet them in the eye.

"You have a visitor." the intern said with a nervous smile and exited. I nodded and straightened the papers on my desk, and in rolled none other than Mr. Hudson.

"Clarke." he said entering the room and shutting it behind him.

"Finn. You can't be here." I hissed at him standing up.

"We need to talk, and this is the only place I know for a fact I can find you." he said walking towards me.

"You, will never be able to see her again." I said staring at him, with the most unforgiving look on my face as I could muster.

"She is my baby too, you can't just take her away from me." he said, no longer looking apologetic.

"Yes I can. You will be receiving a restraining order in the mail soon." I said with a bad taste in my mouth.

"You think just because you're some big business woman you can take my girl away from me?" he said walking closer to me.

"I think I can keep her away from you for what you did to her." I said. "What you did to us." I followed, standing up a bit straighter. I was thankful I wore my killer pumps today, it gave me the leverage I wanted.

"Bullshit." he whispered, and he got that dark look in his eyes he always got when I did something he didn't want me to do.

"You'll also be receiving divorce papers soon too. You're going to be so far out of our life Finn you'll be nothing but a memory." I hissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said slamming his fist on the table.

"Do you want Stacey to grow up without a father?" he yelled.

"Better no father than a dirtbag father!" I yelled back at him, and that was where he lost it. Before I could even realize what he was doing he wound his fist back and punched me straight in the face. I stumbled backwards and he began to back up.

"Clarke." he whispered.

"Get. Out." I said quietly, holding my hand against where he punched me.

"I'm so sorry." he said as he tried to move towards me.

"Now! Before I call security!" I yelled.

He backed up, but kept his eyes on me. He ran out of the room and the building.

"Fuck." I whispered. I sat down and grabbed a compact out of my desk drawer and paged for my new assistant to come into my office. "Oh my damn." I whispered looking at myself.

He hit me right next to my nose on my left eye. There was a bit of bleeding and I could already see it bruising up. That wasn't going to look good at all. I looked like a piece of white trash who got into a street fight. I had a damn reputation around here, Vice President, and climbing up to President. I wasn't about to have my name drug through the mud around here.

The intern came in and gasped when she saw my face.

"Shut the door very quietly." I said in a calm stern voice. She had wide eyes and did as told. I examined her, dark bags under her eyes, and cheap eyeliner under her high quality mascara. She was probably new to the city, young, and trying to make a name for herself. If she did exactly as I told her, I would give her the boost she needed.

"Harper, is it?" I asked. She nodded her head, and her long auburn ponytail bobbed up and down.

"If you do everything I say, and do it correctly, I will make you my full time assistant rather than my intern. Alright?" I said, and she suddenly got a small smile on her face and nodded very fast.

"Perfect. I need you to cancel my appointments for the rest of the day, I have a personal issue that I must attend too. If Higgins asks where I may be, tell him that I threw up, and had to exit. Clear?" I said looking at her sternly with one eye. She nodded very quickly.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson." she said in a very excited tone.

"Please, call me Miss Griffin from now on." I said, and I was proud of the way I said it. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes Miss Griffin." she said, and walked out of the room. I started gathering my things, when she opened the door again.

"Miss Griffin, if you don't mind me asking.. Where did that come from? Was it from your visitor?" she asked with a concerned tone. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. He is never allowed to visit me again ok Harper?" I said and she nodded her head.

"I apologize for letting him in, in the first place." she said with a sad look on her face. Once she said that, she exited and I thought to myself for a moment. She genuinely cared about me, and I think I was going to like having her around more often.

I looked at the time, 2:45. I was going to go get my princess, and we were going to go home.

I had to tell her what was happening, and she always made me feel better when she was around.

I slipped on my long trench coat and threw my shoulder bag on, and exited my office. I donned my dark gucci sunglasses, in hopes that no one would notice my eyes. I gave quick kurt smiles to anyone who gestured or tried to speak to me, and exited the building as quickly as I could.

I walked down to the school and breathed in the cool crisp afternoon air. I dug my hands in my pockets and thought to myself how I let it get to this. My life was absolutely perfect, and then one night everything just broke down. I had married my high school sweetheart, got out of our small hometown, made it big in the international portion of the corporation I worked for, had one beautiful daughter, and got her a puppy for her fourth birthday.

Everything that you were supposed to do in this world.

Then, one night when I had come home early from a business trip in Barcelona, I find my husband and another girl in my bed. The bed that I still haven't been able to sleep in. I kicked the leaves as I went along, and I couldn't seem to get the image of her and him together, and the fear in his eyes as I dropped my bags and ran out of the apartment.

I arrived at the school, and realized there was another good fifteen minutes before the children would be released, and I sat down on one of the benches outside. I looked around the place, it had everything that a school could want. Everything I wanted Stacey to have.

I couldn't imagine how I was going to tell her that she could never see her dad again.

"Oh god." I said and buried my head in my hands.

I heard the motorcycle from this morning pull up in front of the school and stop right in front of me. I looked up, and saw him take off his helmet and goggles as he did last time. He smirked at me, and got off.

He was wearing dark jeans, that had a bit of grease on them, and dark work boots. He had a dirt tight grey v-neck t-shirt under his dark leather jacket. He was textbook definition of the sexy bad boy that your mom warned you about. But now I was the mom, and I was warning myself that he was bad news.

That didn't stop the little tremble between my legs from coming. It had been ages since I had had sex, and I knew that this was just my body's reaction to him.

"Well, if it isn't the clumsy little french mommy." he said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, but I knew he couldn't hear me.

"And if it isn't the bad ass, in my way, uncle." I said smirking at him. He raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting that from me.

He outreached his hand, "Bellamy Blake." he said with a smile. One that I knew was trouble. I took his hand, in a tight firm grip.

"Clarke Griffin." I said, and it felt damn good to use my own last name, and not that trashbags. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"You know, the forecast is cloudy, with almost zero percent chance of sunlight." he said gesturing to my sunglasses. I swallowed quickly.

"Fashion statement." I said nervously and looking down at my intertwined fingers.

"Whatever you say Princess." he said rolling his eyes.

"Princess?" I asked.

"I heard you call your daughter that, she is quite the little Princess indeed. She looks almost just like you." he said. I smiled and took the compliment, she was beautiful and everyone knew it.

"Thank you, your niece is quite the little beauty herself." I said.

"Stella? Don't let her hear you say that. Her father calls her his little banana pie, and he's the only one she'll let compliment her." he said with a smile. I gave a small laugh, banana pie was an interesting nickname, but to each his own.

"So, where you from?" he asked.

"Here." I said. He gave me an odd look.

"Really? I've never seen you around." he said.

"Well, we used to live on the other side of town, but recently moved here. About a month or so ago. I travel around alot, so L'ange often stays with her Uncle." I said, referring to my little brother. Kent was a casanova, and the only girl that he held in his heart dearly was our little Stacey. Then he gave me another odd look.

"What about Mr. Griffin?" he asked. I was about to answer his question when suddenly masses of children ran out of the building. I scoured the groups of children for Stacey, and Bellamy must have been doing the same for his Stella.

Then I found her, and next to her was Stella.

They were talking and smiling. I looked over at Bellamy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Her goal today was to make at least one friend." he said in a hushed voice. I grinned, and looked over at our girls, Stella looked like a tough girl, and I was so proud of my Stacey for making herself a friend. Stacey saw me and ran towards me.

"Merè!" she yelled. I smiled and opened my arms as she jumped into them.

"Hello Princesse, did you have a good day at school?" I asked her.

"Oh yes! So much fun! This is my friend Stella." she said turning to look at Stella who was smiling at me.

"Hi." she said and before she had any warning Bellamy scooped her up and swung her around laughing.

"Uncle Bell!" she yelled, with a frown on her face.

"Oh, my little Stella Ella made a friend." he said kissing her cheek. Stacey and I both grinned, and watched as she tried to squirm away from her loving uncle, but we could both tell she wasn't trying very hard as she gave a small giggle. Bellamy set her down and dropped down in front of Stacey.

"And what might your name be Stella's friend?" he said smiling at her. She dropped her mouth and smiled. She suddenly got very shy and smiled.

"My name is Stacey Hudson." she said outreaching her small hand. He looked taken aback, and smiled at her. He took her tiny hand in his and kissed it. She blushed deeply and turned into me.

"Uncle Bell can Stacey come over to our house do you think?" Stella asked pulling on Bellamy's jacket.

"I don't know Squirt, that's your mom and dad's call. Not mine." he said looking down at her.

"Here honey, why don't you give her my number, and then your mom and I can work something out ok?" I said smiling at her, I wanted Stacey to get to experience everything, and a sleepover was at the top of my list.

"Here, why don't you give it to me, and I'll pass it along to Octavia." he said with a lazy smile as he passed me his iPhone. I knew what he was up too, and I gave him a knowing look. The smirk on his face had an aching feeling shoot through me. I quickly entered the digits into my phone, and put my contact name as Clarke Griffin. He looked at it, and then looked back at me with another quizzical look. Whatever his question was, he didn't act on it. He grabbed Stella's hand and turned to Stacey.

"Goodbye Stacey Hudson, I'm sure we'll see each other again." he said with a big smile. She nodded her head and blushed.

"Miss Griffin, I'm sure you'll be hearing from my sister sometime tonight." he said, and with that Stella ran onto Bellamy's bike and he followed. Stacey and Stella yelled goodbye to each other. Stacey and I walked away from the school and back to our apartment.

There we heard Theo whining at the door and Stacey banged on the door.

"Momma open the door my baby needs me!" she whined. I rolled my eyes, Theo was the dog that I had gotten Stacey for her birthday. I unlocked the door and she ran in, and the small corgi jumped into her arms. She smiled and closed her eyes, petting him as he licked her face over and over again.

"Why don't we take him for a walk yeah?" I said grabbing his leash. She lit up and nodded her head. She attached the leash to his collar and she walked out the door. Theo was a good dog, he never pulled on his leash, and always stayed right in front of us. We were walking on the sidewalk, and I decided now was as good a time as ever to tell her. I knew the sooner I got it out, the better I would feel. It wasn't good to keep something like this all held up.

"Stace, there's something we need to talk about." I said.

"Is it about school? I loved school. I loved it so much, and Stella. I love Stella too." she said as she skipped along a hopscotch game that was chalked onto the sidewalk.

"No baby, it's not about your school or friend." I said and reached for her hand. She stopped jumping and grabbed onto my hand.

"What is it mom?" she asked looking up at me with a concerned face.

"It's about daddy." I said softly. She looked down at her feet and began kicking leaves again. Something we both had in common when we were troubled.

"He's not coming back is he?" she whispered.

"No baby, that's not it." I said, softly.

"I heard you talk to Mr. Bellamy. He called you a different name than daddy's." she said sadly.

"Baby this has nothing to do with you ok, this is about daddy. He needs to get away for a while." I said sadly.

"Does this have anything to do with his little birdie?" she asked, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I stopped us and dropped down to look her in the eyes.

"What?" I asked rubbing her shoulders as she began to cry.

"Whenever you're away, daddy leaves me with Nana so he can visit his little birdie." she said crying. "Daddy loves that little birdie more than me, doesn't he?" she said crying. Theo walked up to her and whined, rubbing himself against her leg.

"No l'ange! Daddy loves you very very much, we just can't see him for a while, ok?" I said and she nodded her head, but she was still crying.

"I'm sorry mommy." she said crying. I reached for her and pulled her close to me.

"What are you sorry for baby?" I asked her, rubbing her head.

"I should have told you about the birdie." she said sniffling and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It's not your fault Beau." I said laughing and starting to cry, my baby had done nothing wrong. She had been wronged. Theo licked her leg, and I smiled at him, I knew he was a good dog. "Come on Stace, why don't we go get some ice cream, yeah?" I said smiling at her.

"Ok mommy." she said wiping the tears from her brown eyes and sniffling. I gripped her hand and we walked down to our favorite ice cream parlor. She got cookie monster, and I got birthday cake, as always. We smiled at the vendor, Jerry, he was always there with a smile and always gave Stacey a bit extra than we paid for.

She licked her ice cream and walked beside Theo. I walked a few steps behind her and watched her as she kicked the leaves, and I realized I was doing the same.

"Good lord, what am I going to do?" I whispered to myself. We walked back up to our apartment and I watched as Stacey pulled out her homework and began to do her assignment. Homework on the first day? What kind of homework could they have for a first grader on their first day of school? I peeked over her shoulder and smiled as I realized that it was just a sheet of paper with questions about herself. Thank goodness.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled the sunglasses off my face for the first time today, and realized how god awful it was. It had turned purple and was swelling up extremely badly.

"Dear lord." I whispered as I gently poked and prodded it. "Damn you Finn." I whispered.

"Mommy." I heard my baby whisper as I saw her peeking through the door, and realized I hadn't shut it all the way. She was standing with the paper in her hand, and my heart broke. She wasn't supposed to see this. "Mommy?" she asked and opened the door. I tried to close it but she was in the bathroom by the time I had reached the door. "Daddy did this?" she asked as she stared at me. She looked like she was going to cry.

"No baby!" I said shaking my head, trying to fight the tears.

"I heard you say daddy's name. He hurt you." she said reaching up for me.

"No Princesse." I said shaking my head.

"Don't lie. Lying is bad." she said, and I realized those were the exact words I had always told her.

"Baby your daddy loves you very much." I said trying to change the subject.

"Daddy doesn't love you anymore." she said and she started walking away from me. I was at a loss for words. "He hurt you." she said angrily and dropped her paper, and ran out of the room crying.

I felt the tears begin to fall down my face and I realized that her image of her father would now be forever broken. I couldn't do anything about it. I tried so damn hard to make sure she had a perfect life, one that would benefit her in any and all ways.

I let the tears flow, ones that I had held back for a long time. I shook myself out of it and picked up the piece of paper that she had dropped and began to call her name but stopped when I began to read it. She had perfect pretty little handwriting, I had taught her writing a long time ago. I read her answers.

'Name: Stacey Hudson; Age: 6; Favorite Color: Orange; Favorite Food: Brownie; Something you like to do: be with mommy and daddy'

I burst out crying. My little angel was going to have her life thrown upside down, and she would never get to see her father again, after knowing him all her life.

"Oh my baby." I cried over and over again as I sunk to the floor and held the paper tightly to myself. I heard to door open quietly and slowly. I saw her walk in with her blanket and I quickly wiped my tears, she didn't need to see me like that. She walked over to me and snuggled into my side with small tears painting her face.

"Come on momma, we're gonna be ok." she said wiping the tears from my eyes. I sniffed and smiled at her.

"I'm supposed to say that to you l'ange." I said smiling through the tears, and wiping hers off her face.

"It's ok, you need someone to say it to you too." she said resting her head on my shoulder. My little baby was so strong. She was exactly like me, and I knew that we were going to be ok. Her and I against the world.

"How about we order a pizza for dinner ok?" I said rubbing her arm and resting my head on top of hers.

"Ok mommy." she said in a soft tired voice.

"You know that daddy and I will always love you no matter what right?" I said, making sure that she knew that.

"I know mommy, you and daddy just don't love each other anymore." she said in a sad voice.

"Your dad and I will always love each other Stace, it's just a different type of love ok?" I said in a voice that matched her sadness.

"Ok mommy." she said again, and we sat there in silence for a while before we stood up and I ordered a pizza, I turned on a cartoon for her and watched her as I placed the order over the phone. Theo was snuggled in her lap as she ran her fingers through his fur and sighed over and over again. She probably had so much going through her mind, and I couldn't do anything about it.

That was the part that I felt the most guilty about. I couldn't fix any of it. I didn't want to fix it. I would do anything for my child, but going back to that scumbag was not an option anymore. I walked over to her and we sat and watched the show together until the pizza man showed up.

It almost seemed like we were a normal set of people. The dog barked, I smiled and gave the man a tip, Stacey jumped around and begged for pop with hers and the man tipped his hat at us. He was completely oblivious to what was really happening inside this house. Oh well. I caved and let her have some pop, and even gave Theo the crust that she and I refused to eat.

"How about you color Princesse?" I said and pulled out our art box. She smiled and nodded her head. One thing that I always made sure we had was plenty of art supplies. Canvases, paint, chalk, coloring books, paper, coloring pencils, markers, crayons all of it.

As she colored a picture with some coloring pencils I painted on a small canvas. She drank sips of her grape pop and I drank some red wine. I usually didn't drink with her around, but tonight I allowed myself a glass.

Suddenly my phone rang and it was an unknown number. This must be Octavia I thought to myself.

"Hello." I said answering the phone and standing up from the table. Stacey didn't think much of it, I always was taking some phone call or another. I walked down the hall to my bedroom as the woman answered.

"Hi! This is Octavia Acosta, Stella's mom!" she said, she had a rich voice, one that wasn't squeaky or deep. One that was full and felt like a home.

"Hello Miss Acosta, I'm Clarke Griffin, Stacey's mom." I said with a smile.

"Bell and Stella have been talking about you nonstop since they got home, and they've been insisting on having you guys over this Friday." she said, and sounded like she was rolling her eyes. I was taken aback.

"Both of us?" I asked questioningly.

"If you would like to, or if you have other plans I understand…" she said trailing off.

"No! No we would love too, I just was surprised at my invitation as well." I said laughing to myself.

"Well, Bellamy had mentioned that you were Miss Griffin, and Stella said that Stacey was Stacey Hudson. I put two and two together, and figured you guys were going through some stuff, and thought it was a good idea to invite you both." she said. I was taken aback, she was so thoughtful.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem, by the way, don't listen to anything my asshole brother has to say. He can be a dick sometimes I know, but he has good intentions at heart." she said trailing off. I thought of his dark eyes, and how he smirked. I could see it. But I could also see myself on his arm. I shook myself out of it, I was on the phone with his sister for crying out loud.

"Thank's for the heads up Mrs. Acosta." I said smiling.

"Please, Octavia." she said, and I smiled. I heard a male voice in the background and suddenly

"We'll see you Friday!" she said and hung up. I shook my head and shut off my phone. I sent Stacey to bed and poured myself a big glass of wine and went and sat out on my small balcony. I pulled my legs up to myself and wondered how I was going to handle this on my own. It was ridiculous. Suddenly my phone rang again, another random number. I furrowed my brows and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, taking a sip of my wine.

"Clarke." I heard Bellamy said and I sputtered a bit of my wine out, and felt it burn as some of it went up my nose.

"Bellamy?" I asked.

"Hey," he said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"What's up?" I asked, curious as to what his meaning of calling me was.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries by telling Octavia my theory." he said, very mature of him. I was silent for a bit and gathered my thoughts.

"No, your theory is one hundred percent correct." I said in a hushed voice.

"Well, I apologize anyhow." he said, and his voice was enough to calm my nerves. Deep and rich. It had the same tone qualities as his sisters.

"It's very recent. He hasn't even signed the papers yet." I whispered, I had no idea why I was opening up to this stranger over the phone like this.

"You haven't taken the ring off your finger yet either." he mentioned. I was surprised he noticed, I glanced down at it and twirled it around my finger, it had never fit quite right.

"No. I feel naked without it I guess." I said with a small laugh. I heard him give a small laugh.

"Does Stacey know?" he asked, I knew he wasn't trying to pry, and there was no ill meaning in his question. I felt completely comfortable answering him.

"I just told her today. She cried. It broke my heart." I whispered, and felt the tears coming again.

"It'll be alright Clarke." I heard him say, he was very soft spoken over the phone, and it felt different but yet exactly the same as himself in person.

"I'm getting there." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." he said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, suddenly feeling like a teenager again. Except I was sitting on a balcony overlooking a city drinking a glass of wine.

"Goodnight Beau." he said in a low voice and then hung up. I felt my heart skip a beat and I knew that he knew what that meant I was at a loss for words once more.

"Oh my damn." I said and swallowed the rest of my wine and walked to my bedroom. I turned off all the lights and made sure that everything was ready for the morning. Stacey 's backpack packed, the coffeemaker ready for brewing in the morning, and all the doors were locked. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before heading to bed.

As I rolled back and forth between the sheets I couldn't get the damn image of that man out of my head. I hadn't been this infatuated with someone in a long time. A very long time. For the first time, in a long time, I was excited for the morning to come.

I wasn't dreading the terrors that the morning was sure to bring, instead I was ready for the morning to bring me happiness.

I fell asleep peacefully, and felt a bit more content with life than when I woke up.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think/anything you wanna see happen!


	2. Stella's Mom

When I did wake up, I was ready to see Bellamy. I was ready to hear his laugh and see his brown eyes tease mine.

I got up and brewed the coffee, even though I knew I wouldn't be needing it today. I danced around as I made breakfast for Stace and I.

"Momma?" she asked rubbing her eyes as she walked out into the kitchen. I'm sure she was surprised, lately she had been the one up before me, and pushed the button on the coffee maker.

"Good Morning!" I said and handed her a plate with a waffle and strawberries on it.

"What are you doing up?" she asked me.

"What are you talking about, we both have to start getting up at a regular time because you have school and I have work." I said as I took a bite of my own waffle. She shrugged and began to eat her own waffle. I finished mine in no time and figured as long as I had some extra time I could make myself look a bit more presentable than I did yesterday.

"Oh. Right." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a street fighter. I had forgotten. I sighed and grabbed my sunglasses.

"You, are my new best friend." I said to them. I realized I sounded like an idiot, oh well. I decided I wanted to look a bit better than I did yesterday still.

I walked into my closet and went for my special 'va va voom' bra from Victoria's Secret that made me look like I had D's, even though I knew they were on the smaller side of C's. Oh well. I then threw on a dark blouse that showed just the right amount of cleavage that was still respectable. Then I threw on a pair of white skinny jeans and my dark wedges. Perfect. This went perfectly with my trench coat, and I threw on my sunglasses for the finishing touch.

"Moma!" I heard my baby yell, and I knew that it was time for us to go. I smiled and ran out of my room and grabbed my to go mug, as usual.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" she asked me. As I turned and locked our apartment door.

"What are you talking about? I'm always happy." I said smiling at her, and slipping the key into my purse.

"Don't lie. Lying is bad." she repeated. I rolled my eyes and took her hand.

"Can a girl not be in a good mood?" I asked her. She shrugged, and then slowly a smile spread across her face. I guess she must've realized that this mood was better than the other option.

Today she skipped along as we walked at a faster pace, making it to her school a bit earlier than yesterday. As we made it to the front of the school, there were more kids here at this time than there were yesterday, I guess this was the respectable time to drop your children off at school. I wouldn't know, this is my first.

So we walked in, with the mass, and as we entered the building I heard the familiar hum of a motorcycle and knew it had to be him. I grinned as Stacey and I walked to her classroom. I gave her my goodbye and hug, with a kiss on the cheek and off she was running. She jumped right into it today, didn't even bother slowly approaching. I knew she was going to be ok.

"Good morning Miss Griffin." I heard a small voice say behind me. I turned around and smiled at Stella.

"Good morning l'ange." I said and she grinned.

"That's what you call Stacy!" Stella said with a giggle. I gestured for her to be quiet with a small laugh myself.

"Go on Beau, go play with my baby." I said with a smile and she nodded with a toothy grin and ran off.

"Good morning Miss Griffin." I heard another voice say. This time it was a man's voice. Bellamy's voice. I turned my head and looked him in the eye.

"Good Morning Mr. Blake." I said with a smirk. I had been waiting to see those brown eyes since the moment I let go of them.

"Beautiful day out." He said gesturing to the cloudy scene out the window. He was gesturing to my sunglasses again and I knew he wanted to see what was behind them.

"Yes. Quite." I said softly.

"Any chance you're free to grab some coffee?" He said with a small smile. I smiled back at him, and the warm feeling returned.

"Of course." I said smiling. He gestured for me to lead the way and I walked out of the classroom. Peeking over my shoulder to see Stacy and Stella giggling at the sight of us. I winked at them and led Bellamy and I out of the school. We came to a slow walk and I breathed in the crisp air.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where do you work where you get to dress like a New York fashion magazine model?" He asked with a smirk. I gave a small laugh and looked down at my wedges.

"I work at Jaha Corporation's, Vice President in the International branch." I said, proud of myself for what I've accomplished with my life. He gave a low whistle and shook his head. "How about you Blake?" I said, curious as to what those dark work boots did throughout the day.

"I work at mechanical shop." He said with a grin. I smiled and imagined him working on cars and bikes, it was a fitting image.

"Nice." I said with a genuinely happy tone in my voice.

"Yeah, I usually watch after Stella since Lincoln and Octavia work crazy long hours." He said rubbing the side of his face. I imagined him pouring her cereal in the morning and her handing him tools while she wore a metal protection headwear of some sort. I smiled.

"She adores you." I said with a smile. He snorted and shook his head.

"If you think so, you should see her with her parents. She spends all her time looking at this mug and all she wants to do is see her dad and mom." He said kicking the leaves. I rolled my eyes. I could see the bond, it was like Stacy with Kent, but deeper.

"Well, I can tell." I said smiling at him. He turned and smiled back at me.

We talked about work and the girls and the city. He talked about Octavia and I talked about Kent. He opened the door for me, and bought my coffee. I smiled as we sat down at a small table next to a window.

"You know Princess, it's customary to remove headgear and such when indoors." He said flicking the edge of my sunglasses. I sighed and realized he wasn't going to give this up.

"Fine, since you're making such a big deal of it." I said looking down and sliding them downward off my face. He sputtered on his coffee and I felt my face burn. He reached across the table and grabbed the edge of my chin and yanked my head up. It didn't hurt, it just felt forceful. I kept my eyes down in my lap as he examined my face. He gave a low whistle as he moved my face in different view.

"Mommy by day, street fighter by night?" He asked with a small joking tone in his voice. I gave a snort and looked up to find nothing but concern in his eyes. "Did Mr. Hudson do this?" He asked. I shrugged and he raised his eyebrows. I sighed and nodded my head. There was no point in lying. "What a bitch." He said with a bad taste in his mouth.

"He just has a short temper." I whispered, unsure of who I was trying to convince.

"Bullshit. No man has a right to hit his woman like that." He said gripping his cup tightly.

"I'm not his anymore Bellamy." I said sternly.

"I know it just makes me sick. Knowing that bastard wants to get anywhere near you or your daughter." He said drinking a long sip from his cup.

"I've already handled it." I said sipping from mine. We both sat in silence for a moment before he prodded me with more conversation. This time it was about tomorrow night.

"So, you coming over for dinner tomorrow?" He said with a small smile. I nodded my head.

"Stacy and I are baking something." I said. He grinned

"I can't wait. Octavia is an awful cook but she always insists on doing the cooking." He said rolling his eyes laughing. I gave a small laugh

"Come on now, I'm sure your sister is a great cook." I said smiling.

"No. You just wait." He said pointing his finger at me. I laughed and told him I couldn't wait. We sat and talked for a while more. Before I knew it we were saying goodbye and he gave me a full hug. A nice warm one that felt like it gave me support again.

As I walked to work with the cold coffee in my hand I drank every last gulp. I knew I wouldn't be able to see Stacy until later tonight, and she had to go to her daycare at Miss Belles. She hated Miss Belles, and I didn't blame her. That place has at least thirty kids running around screaming for their parents. I had been looking for another day care system but it was hard to find one in our area.

Before I knew it though, Stacy and I were walking up the steps of the Acosta Household.

There were several voices inside the house that were laughing and talking loudly. Stacy and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We were both nervous, we had never really had any friends and this was a beginning for the both of us.

I knocked tediously on the door while Stacy held the desert. There was a beat of silence and then a consecutive loud noise as the voices drew closer and I could hear them arguing.

"Bellamy I'm gonna answer the door this is my own damn house." I heard the voice that belonged to Octavia yell.

"No sissy I'll get it." Bellamy mocked. I held back a smile and looked down at Stacy who was looking up at me with a knowing look. I straightened my face and continued to stare at the door. Suddenly the door swung open and it was neither Bellamy or Octavia.

It was Stella.

"Stacy!" She yelled and grinned at us. Bellamy and Octavia stood in the hallway beyond the door in surprise as they seemed to have forgotten the young child. Stacy whipped the desert into my arms and grinned as Stella and her raced into the house. Stacy said hello to Octavia and Bellamy as we all watched them run up the stairs and disappearing. As I was still standing on the front stoop.

"Clarke." Bellamy said with a smile. Noticing I hadn't had my sunglasses on, my scar out for the whole world to see. My blue eyes staring into his brown eyes with nothing but happiness.

"Blake." I said with a smile.

"Mrs. Acosta. So nice to meet you." I said out reaching my hand, noticing she was staring at us with an open mouth.

"Please, Octavia." She said pulling me into a side hug and walking me into the house. Pulling me past Bellamy and leaving him to close the door behind us. I took in all the sights and smiled at how homey it was here. I had always wondered what it would be like to live in a house and not an apartment.

"You have a beautiful home." I said smiling.

"Thank you." She said with a big smile. "You brought something? Oh you shouldn't have! Does it need to be refrigerated?" She said quizzically.

I took this moment to look her over. She was in a t-shirt and well fitting jeans. Very casual. She had long brown hair that was up in a ponytail with a very thick plated braid on the side of her head. Her thick hair went almost down the entire length of her back while it was in the ponytail. She had beautiful hair. I missed my long hair. Instead of dark eyes like Bellamy she had bright blue eyes, the same as Stella. She has a perfect nose and a pair of small plump lips that were smiling. I had almost forgotten that she was asking me a question.

"UHm, it needs to go in the freezer." I said shaking out of my daze. She was beautiful, and I could see how Bellamy and her were siblings.

"Hogging our guest as usual I see." Said another male voice entering the kitchen.

I looked over to see a tall darker man. He was almost more muscled than Bellamy. He had tattoos all over his skin but he had kind light brown eyes.

"I was just going to offer her a drink and then bring her into the living room, it's stressful meeting all these people Lincoln." She said rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips. Lincoln laughed and shook his head at his wife and walked over to her.

"I know CheeriO." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Lincoln! Not in front of our guest."she said sternly pushing him away. He shrugged and grabbed a beer.

"Summer Shandy?" He offered. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I said smiling. He opened it for me and grabbed another one as I sipped it slowly. I suddenly swallowed what Octavia had said. There were more people here than just the Acostas and Bellamy.

"There are more people?" I asked calmly, not trying to seem panicked.

"Just a few of our friends." Octavia said twisting the end of her ponytail. "I hope you're alright with that." Octavia said nervously.

"Of course!" I said and drank more from my bottle. I usually didn't drink around my kid but today was an exception. These people were way more laid back than my usual crowd.

"I'm gonna go give this to Bellamy." Lincoln said and waltzed into the Living Room. He also was in a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of socks.

"Well, right this way." She said and led the way to the living room.

"Hey!" Octavia said smiling, and I looked to see five more pairs of eyes looking at me. "Clarke, this is Jasper, Maya, Monty, Miller, and Wick." Octavia said smiling and gesturing to everyone.

Jasper, Monty, Maya, and Miller were squished into one of the long couches, Bellamy and Wick on one of the smaller ones, and Lincoln on the reclining chair. They had a large flatscreen tv and several house plants surrounding the furniture. There were books all over the place, missing from their places on a bookshelf. Throw pillows and blankets all over the living room. There was a sliding door that lead out to a patio where I could see a grill cooking something. It was a beautiful home.

"Hello, I'm Clarke Griffin." I said smiling at all of them. And suddenly they all started speaking at once. Wick stood up and shook my hand as Monty and Jasper started talking at the same time about something on the tv while Maya asked me about my shoes and Bellamy just turned red as Wick led me to sit in between him and Wick on the smaller couch.

Octavia hopped onto Lincoln in the reclining chair and giggled as they watched this all play out. I took notice of everyone's part of this.

Jasper and Maya were married, as I could see the rings on their fingers. Monty and Miller were both also together, how cute, I thought to myself. I pretended to listen as I watched their interactions with each other.

Wick and Bellamy were best friends. As were Monty and Jasper. Maya and Octavia were fairly close, but not as Close as Octavia and Bellamy.

"Don't worry, they're all harmless." Bellamy whispered in a husky voice. I smiled at him and nodded. Only to notice that he had his arm draped along the back of the couch where I was sitting, as did Wick.

I drank more of my summer shandy and watched last week's football game on the tv. I already knew how it played out.

Suddenly a rage of footsteps came down the stairs and into the living room where I was surrounded by more children and more faces. There was an older boy, maybe about 8, that had the same face as Lincoln. Then there was another boy who had the same pale skin and shaggy curly hair as Jasper. By the way Maya kissed his head and he tried to push her off of him I assumed that was their son. Then Monty and Miller each had a young boy and girl on their laps. Both couldn't be older than three, and both of them had some sort of Asian gene pool in them. Then there was Stella and Stacy. Bellamy whispered in my ear all the names of the children.

"Octavia and Lincoln's son is Ted, short for Theodore. Jasper and Maya's boy is Jeffery. Miller and Monty's twins are adopted from South Korea, Kim and Kam." He said as he pointed along the room as children's voices filled the void. I smiled as Stacy and Stella crawled into Bellamy and I's laps.

"Momma are you having fun?" Stacy asked me looking up at me.

"Yes l'ange. Are you?" I asked her. She looked around the room and grew shy.

"Il y a beaucoup de monde." She whispered. I sighed. She had told me that there were a lot of people here in french, she only spoke in French when she was extremely nervous.

"oui chéri, mais ils sont gentils." I said reassuring her that these people were kind.

"ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne mordent." Wick muttered as he drank from his beer. Stacy and I turned in shock to see Wick smirking at both of our astounded faces.

"What? Something I said?" He said with fake confusion all over his face. I burst out laughing as Stacy fired off a dozen questions at him.

"You speak french? When did you learn it? Have you ever been to france?" She said with wide eyes as she was practically off my lap and in his as he began to tell her stories about how he was deported around in the European area and learned to speak all sorts of different languages.

"My mommy speaks all the languages." Stacy said looking back and smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled her back.

"No l'ange just the main ones." I said smiling and running my fingers through her hair.

"What do you speak?" Wick asked, turning to face me. He had short dark blonde hair, kind brown eyes, and was also firmly muscles. I was beginning to sense a pattern of the men around here.

"French, Spanish, German, a bit of Swed and Russian and minimal Greek." I said nodding my head as I thought of all the places I had been to and spoke.

"No Italian." Bellamy said with a jealous look on his face. I had realized that Stacy and I had both abandoned conversation with him and were geared to Wick.

"No, my company doesn't do business in Italy." I said.

"Best country in the world ain't that right sis?" Bellamy said taking a long drink from his beer.

"Yeah right Bell you hate homeland." Octavia said rolling her eyes.

"él es un perro viejo celoso." Wick said rolling his eyes and downing the rest of his beer.

"Watch your mouth." I said to Wick and gestured to a Stacy who was now holding back a fit of giggles.

"Ich sage die Wahrheit." He said winking at me defending himself in Russian. He stood up and Stella and Stacy followed him. Both girls seemed to find him fascinating.

"Seems like Stacey has a new favorite." Bellamy said smiling at me as he opened another beer. I smiled and played with the edges of my hair. I missed my long hair so much. Seeing Octavia's hair really sparked something in me.

"Don't worry, I haven't." I said clinking the tip of my beer against his. Before he could say anything I gulped a big sip down and he had nothing else to do but raise his eyebrows and drink from his as well. His arm slowly fell from the top of the couch down to across my shoulders. I knew what he was doing. He knew I could tell. I watched his eyes as he kept one on the conversation and one of the corners of his eyes on me. To see my reaction. To see if I would pull away.

I didn't.

I interacted with everyone as the night went on. Eventually Kam found his way into my lap. The small Asian boy seemed to find a fascination with my hands because he held one of mine with both of his.

I listened to Jeffery and Ted tell me this story about how they tried to build a spaceship but soon discovered that a lemonade stand wasn't going to bring in enough money for a spaceship, so they ended up spending all their quarters in one day at the local arcade.

"Best day ever." Was the words that Ted used to describe it as Jeffery looked off into the distance very dramatically as if he could see it.

I listened to Maya and Octavia talk about their jobs. Octavia was a personal trainer, and had to deal with crazy hours due to her clients schedules. Maya was a librarian who taught piano lessons on the side. Two polar opposites, yet they seemed like really good friends.

I peeked outside to see Miller, Bellamy, Wick and Lincoln throwing the football around with all the kids while Monty handled the grill and yelled at any rough housing he saw. I smiled as I held onto little Kam who was babbling nonsense.

"Wow. He usually doesn't like any females. The only two he'll let hold him are his dad's." Jasper said holding Kim who was fast asleep.

"Monty is your best friend huh?" I said smiling at Jasper.

"Yeah. I always knew he batted for the other team. Wasn't much of a surprise to anyone but him really." Jasper said smiling. I grinned at him.

"That is so cool." I whispered and watched as Bellamy lifted up Stella and ran her over to the field goal where they both jumped around and threw the football on the ground. I smirked and shook my head.

"Single mommy huh?" Jasper asked. I sucked in a breath and nodded my head.

"I admire that." Jasper said with an earnest look. I looked him in the eye and saw no signs of deceit. "My mom was a single mom. Dad was a real dirtbag to her. Looking back she really knew how to handle the world." Jasper said rocking Kim. I smiled at the thought.

"Besides, there's nowhere else you'll be able to fit in better than here." Jasper said with a wide grin. I was grateful for that.

"Thank you Jasper. I don't have many friends…" I trailed off.

"Well now you do." He said and walked away as Maya called his name. I swung Kam back and forth and walked outside and stood next to Monty. Monty grinned at the sight and waggled his fingers at his son before tickling him. Kams shriek of happiness made me laugh.

"Thank you so much for holding him. It gets so tiring with two kids, but I mean I'm sure you know all about it being a mom and all." Monty said rolling his eyes realizing what he said was literally my whole life for three years.

"It's alright. I miss when Stacey was this small." I said smiling at Kam who watched a flock of birds eat from a bird feeder.

"So what made you to decide to adopt twins rather than just one child?" I asked, not trying to pry, just creating conversation.

"Well. When Miller and I first decided to adopt, we said we wanted to give a child a home who really needed it. And when we saw the babies in the orphanage, with nothing but a blanket for each of them. We knew that they were exactly what we wanted. So they came home with us as soon as they could, and I wouldn't change it if I could." Monty said with a smile as he watched his son sigh and run his fingers through my hair.

"You are one lucky father, your children are beautiful." I said smiling at him. I could see that meant a lot to him. He lit up like New York at night, even blushed a little.

"Thank you, I've always wanted to be a dad." Monty said as he turned to the grill to continue what he was doing.

Suddenly there was a loud cheer from the field, and it appeared that Stacy Wick Bellamy and Stella had won. Leaving Ted Jeffrey Miller and Lincoln grouchily kicking the leaves. Stacy ran up to the patio jumping up and down asking me if I had been watching her. I excitedly at her and smiled at her and then she and Stella ran into the house, probably to tell Octavia. Bellamy stepped up into the porch with a smug grin, one that had pride and confidence dripping from it.

"Hey baby." He said as he sat down next to me, my heart dropped and the same coil formed in me. As I looked over at him he was looking down at Kam. That bastard looked back up at me with a knowing smirk. One that knew he was using Kam as an excuse to hit on me. Monty loaded up the food on a tray quickly and exited into the house, as did all the other football players muttering about how they cheated. I smiled at them and told them they'll win next time. Bellamy wrapped one arm across my back and leaned into my ear.

"Do winners get a prize?" He mumbled in a low voice. One that had me squeezing my legs shut. One that was making me regret wearing a jean skirt.

"Depends." I said, and looked over at him only to have my nose run into his, his face was so close to mine I could feel his warm breath on my face. Oh lord help me. Right as I could feel him coming closer to me I heard a squeal.

"Dinner!" I heard. It was Jeffery. All the kids were standing in the door. I turned beet red as Stella and Stacy were staring at us with their mouths wide open. Ted and Jeffrey just laughed and I quickly stood up and held tightly onto Kam. I exited and I could tell that Bellamy was staying behind probably to cool his jets.

Goodness what was happening to me.

I entered the living room and followed the sound of voices to be met with a huge table, one that spread across the entire room. It was one of those tables with a booth on each of the long ends, instead of chairs. It looked very inviting, and it the more I stayed here the more I longed for my own house. One with a yard for Stacy and Theo. An art room. A kitchen where I could make Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners. One where I would be able to have Kent stay over and his family when he finally started to have one.

Kam started to get anxious and I would bet any money that he was getting hungry. I didn't know what kind of diet he was on or if he was allergic to anything so I figured it best to let Monty and Miller handle him for dinner. I handed him off to Miller who had come looking for him and I smiled as Miller talked to his son.

It made me wonder where Stacy was.

I wandered around to the kitchen back to the living room to find the four kids that had caught Bellamy and I out on the porch listening to him. Whatever he was telling them they were listening to him intently. I stood and leaned against the door and caught Stacey's eye. She smiled at me with all her teeth, and that's how I knew she was ok.

"Clarke! Can you please go get them! Dinner is on the table!" I heard Octavia yell from the dining room. I pushed off of the wall where I was leaning and I went and opened the door. The sun was starting to set and I smiled into the warm night air.

"Dinner guys." I said smiling. They all pushed off the table and grinned.

Saying things like "Alright!" And "Let's eat!" They ran into the house, and seemingly forgot Bellamy and I. He stood up and smiled at me, his hands shoving themselves into the front pockets of his blue jeans. He rubbed his neck and I gave him a questioning look.

"What did you say to them?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Oh just how spying wasn't ok and you were just seeing if I had cut my cornea on some dirt while we were playing football." He said with a cheeky grin. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Look, Clarke I'm sorry. I should've known better. You and Stacy aren't ready for someone like me in your life yet. So I'll wait." He said and he grabbed one of my hands and held it up to his heart. "Just let me know when you are, ok Princess?" He said and kissed my cheek. I turned bright red and nodded my head.

I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me but it was blurring my vision, or maybe it was the fact that I wasn't used to day drinking. I turned around and led the way into the dining room. I felt his eyes on my back and I was sure he was staring at my ass. I should've worn something that made my butt look better.

But I was a mom, and I was here for a dinner date with my daughters new friends parents. And her incredibly attractive and thoughtful uncle.

We walked into the dining room and the only place left was in a booth on the end. Stacy and Stella were sitting in it listening intensely to a story that Wick was telling them. I slid in and Bellamy followed. I filled Stacey's plate and she didn't even notice, she just slowly nibbled on a roll as Wick told a story about how he saved a village. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"He tells that story and every time he tells it it gets more and more ridiculous." Bellamy whispered in my ear. I giggled as he poured me a glass of red wine and I thanked him.

I talked with everyone about every possible conversation starter and learned things about these people as I went. And with everything I learned about them, I was sure they learned about me. Before I had realized it Bellamy's hand was rubbing my thigh. I hadn't even noticed it until now. How long has he been doing that? I tried not to think about it too much until he had started reaching dangerously high up my skirt. If he went any further he would know exactly how I felt about him.

"So Lincoln." I said snapping my head in his direction. Lincoln looked at me from the head of the table with eyebrows raised. "I see you've got some tattoos?" I said smiling at him. Lincoln smiled back at me.

"Same as Bellamy's." Lincoln said raising his beer in the direction of Bellamy. I turned and furrowed my brows at Bellamy. I hadn't noticed he had tattoos.

"Our entire squadron had gotten them in similar fashion." Lincoln said drinking from his beer. So not only Wick, and Lincoln had been in the military. Bellamy had too.

"I'll show you mine if you show yours." he said with a wink and drank from his beer as I stared at him. I rolled my eyes and drank from my wine.

"Bell." Octavia said scolding as she stared her brother down, it got a lot quieter as the two interacted.

"O. Relax." He said drinking.

"I'm sorry," Octavia said to me "he was never taught proper manners." Octavia said giving her brother a dirty look.

"It's fine." I mumbled trying not to start a fight.

"See O? She knows how to take a joke." Bellamy said rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Bellamy Benjamin Blake. Drop it." Octavia said staring him down. He mumbled but drank from his beer and complied to his sister.

Conversation slowly built up again but I noticed the Blakes had taken minimal participation. There was definitely something going on, but I wasn't about to get in the middle of it. Dinner slowly finished and people were ready for dessert. Stacy and I went to the kitchen to get it ready. There was an eerie silence as she and I got the cheesecake out. And I began to slice it up.

"Something bothering you l'ange?" I asked her. She stopped swinging her feet back and forth on one of the bar stools and shrugged then nodded her head.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Is Bellamy going to be your new husband?" She mumbled.

"No honey!" I said in a hushed voice.

"You're not wearing daddy's ring." She said staring at my hand. I joined her eyes and sighed.

"Stacy, your dad and I aren't going to get back together ok honey? But I am not going to get married after just getting out of a marriage." I said. Having flashbacks to myself as a child.

"No one is ever going to replace your dad, and I'm not going to marry anyone until the both of us are ready one?" I said staring her down. She looked up at me and both our eyes searched each others for a moment before she nodded her head and gave me a small smile.

"I like Bellamy mom." she said with a bit more enthusiasm now.

"I do too. Now. Let's go give everyone this yeah?" I said finishing pouring the strawberry syrup on it. She started bringing plates into the room and by the time I had entered the room almost everyone was done with theirs.

I sat down on the outside next to Bellamy, where he wrapped an arm around me.

"Clarke. That was the best damn thing I've ever eaten." He said with a smile and a happy gaze into my eyes. I smiled at him and thanked him. Everyone mumbled words of agreement and even Octavia smiled at me and praised me, while Maya asked for the recipe. I felt like a mom in that moment.

As we finished conversation, we slowly made our way to the entryway where we all began to put on boots and bundle up the children.

Lincoln and Octavia helped Monty and Miller with Kim and Kam, while Bellamy and Stella walked us to my silver lexus.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday Stacy." Stella said shyly before Stacy threw her arms around her new friend. Bellamy and I smiled as Stella slowly raised her arms around Stacy, and then clung to her. We could see on their faces how tightly they were hugging. This was a bond that was going to grow so incredibly tight, I could just tell. You only get one first best friend.

I leaned over, only to find the warmth of Bellamy's body. He was looking down on me, and I could feel his eyes roaming my face.

"Come on l'ange." I said, and Stacy got into the car, and Stella turned and started walking back to the house. Bellamy wrapped his arms around me before I could say anything.

"Goodbye Beau." he whispered in my ear.

"Goodbye." I whispered back. I let go, and got into my car. The Acostas and Bellamy stood on the front stoop and watched as we all left their driveway. I smiled and turned up the radio as I smiled to myself.

"Did you have fun Stacy?" I asked her, looking at her in the rearview window. She nodded and smiled lazily.

"I like my new friends." she said gazing out the window, looking up at the cloudy night sky. I smiled to myself and nodded. I wasn't sure why I was nodding, or what I was nodding at, I just knew that it felt right. I had done something right. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

I had done something right.

We had gotten home, and Stacy went right to bed I was ready for a nice long weekend with my girl. As I poured myself another drink I thought of Bellamy, and almost as instantly as he came into my mind, his contact showed up on my ringing phone. I smiled and sat out on my balcony and talked with him until I felt drowsy. He ended his phone call with "Goodnight Beau." and every time he said it, my heart fluttered a little more.

We continued this for weeks. Seeing each other in the morning, occasionally getting coffee, or just walking around the block. Calling every night. Every other Friday going to the Acosta's for dinner.

Soon Stacy and I were molded into the group. She even had her very own special bond with Bellamy. I had caught them one too many times snuggled on the Acosta's couch watching a kids show with Bellamy muttering about how dumb the characters were, but he still let her watch it every time. It made my heart melt.

Before I knew it, I had started doing things with the other people in the group besides Bellamy. Going out to see the newest animation movie with Stacey, Monty, Miller, Kam and Kim. Grocery shopping with Octavia, Maya, Stacy and Stella. Even learning how to properly prepare my car for winter from Wick.

Slowly, these people became a normal part of my life, and it wasn't much a surprise when I invited them all over to Stacy and I's apartment to watch the Sunday Football game.


	3. Pent Up

Stacy and I were never much for football, but Finn was.

So Stacy and I each knew who all the teams were, and who to root for. We each had our own jerseys, and knew all the players on our home team.

Stacy set out the chips and dip on the coffee table and I looked around, I had two couches and a few chairs set up around the living room, and I hoped it would be enough. I knew it would be a tight squeeze with all these people, but I figured we would make it work.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Theo started barking, and before I could do anything about it Stacy was opening the door, and people flooded in. Voices filled the void, and I smiled. I felt happy as they all yelled greetings and were talking to each other about things that had happened since we had last seen each other.

Stacy abandoned the door as soon as Stella walked in, and the two girls ran off, giggling as Jeffery and Ted ran after them. Stacy I assume brought them into her activity room.

I didn't like calling it a toy room just because it sounded like it was for smaller children. In there, I had all the recent gaming consoles with any game that Stacy had wanted, a small easel, and several game boards. There were a few legos and barbie dolls, but those had been forgotten for a while now.

I grinned as Monty walked in with Kam on his hip. Monty was talking to someone on the phone and kissed my cheek and handed Kam off to me who was grinning. I smiled at the boy and his dad who walked off and sat down on the couch sassing who ever was on the other end of the call.

"Hello gorgeous." I heard Octavia greet me. I smiled and gave her a side hug.

"Welcome to my home." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you, sorry we're all a bit late. Ted wanted to show Stacy some new card he got for some game, but somehow lost it as we were walking out the door." she said rolling her eyes. I laughed, those two had the same obsession with a game that had to do with collecting cards.

"It's no problem at all! I'm just glad you guys got here before the kickoff, could you imagine Lincoln and Bellamy?" I said rolling my eyes. She groaned and nodded her head.

"Oh I know hun." she said grabbing a chip out of the bowl and munching on it.

"So, have you given any thought to our offer?" she said with a hopeful grin. I sighed and smiled.

"I talked to Stace about it last night and she really wants to go." I said, and Octavia had a huge grin break out across her face.

"But, I have to see if I can get off of work." I said with an uneasy smile.

"Oh come on Clarke, you're the Vice President of that place! I'm sure Harper would love to have a shot at filling in for you." she said pointing a chip in my direction to emphasize her point before eating it. I sighed and leaned my head from side to side.

"I know, but i'm not President yet, I can't just call these shots sadly." I said with a bad taste in my mouth.

"Don't worry hun, you'll get there." she said and grabbed a bottle of water out of the bag she brought.

"Oh, do you guys need anything thrown in the fridge?" I said, completely forgetting that I was a hostess.

"Oh yeah, do you mind if I just throw it in here?" she asked as she lugged her bag up onto the counter. I laughed

"Do you guys plan on staying for the week?" I asked jokingly as she unpiled dish after dish into the fridge.

"Sunday Football Game Night, is all about one thing Clarkey. The snacks. That is the one thing everyone can agree on." she said rolling her eyes. I laughed and shrugged.

"Whatever works." I said looking back down at Kam and rocking him from side to side. I heard Bellamy and Lincoln arguing loudly about whose team was better. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kam.

"Don't you dare grow up to be like them." I said rubbing my nose with his. He smiled up at me with small teeth and grabbed my nose. I grinned and felt a large warm hand on my back.

"Talking about me again?" he said kissing the side of my head. I grinned, he still gave me a warm feeling in my stomach.

"Just warning our special boy here that he doesn't need to turn into a thickheaded sport neanderthal like you." I said in a perky voice and bouncing Kam up and down.

"Oh please, you know I'm only like that on Football days." he said in sincerity.

"And Hockey, and Baseball and…" I trailed off and he rolled his eyes and I started laughing, which caused Kam to give a shriek of joy.

"Oh! Someone is in a good mood today!" I said laughing and smiling along with him. I felt Bellamy staring at me. I knew he was, and he knew I knew. I looked up at him and stared into his warm brown eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." he said smiling, giving me a lazy smile. I turned red. Ever since my eye had healed from the sucker punch, Bellamy hadn't stopped with my eyes.

"You say that all the time." I said shaking it off.

"That's because it's always true." he said crunching on a chip. I rolled my eyes and heard a stampede of children walk in.

"Momma! I wanna hold Kam!" I heard Stacy yell.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Sit on the couch next to Wick." I said and Stacy lit up, it was like a combination of her two favorite things, besides Bellamy and I of course. It was weird how I didn't think her father was one of her favorite things anymore. She sat down and I followed her. I placed Kam in her lap and put Wick in charge of watching the two. He nodded his head and I grabbed Bellamy's hand.

"Want the tour?" I said giggling. He nodded his head and I led the way down the hallway. All the kids were in the living room with the other men, with Maya and Octavia outside on the balcony. "Here is the bathroom, and this is Stacy's room, and the activity room, and then my bedroom." I said walking to the three rooms.

"Small space." he said from behind me as I walked into my room.

"Yeah, well I mean I like it. Doesn't feel empty you know?" I said staring at my bed.

"Good excuse to get close." he whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around from behind me. I felt the tremor go through my body again. Bellamy and I had snuck a few kisses over the last few weeks, and even got a few handsy, but he had never been flush up against my body like this in this situation. His hands roamed my middle, and went up and down my skin as he kissed my neck.

"Bellamy." I whispered.

"Shhh." he said and spun me around, locking his lips on mine. When he did it felt like relief. His warm soft lips filled me with life, the way his lips played with mine, and how his tongue danced along mine. It was like his mouth was meant to find mine. I reached up and felt his shoulders, dragged one hand down to his bicep, my favorite place to feel, he knew it too as he flexed. He reached down and grabbed my ass and I gasped but he shoved it back down my throat as his mouth over took mine. Suddenly Theo burst in the room and started barking. Bellamy and I quickly composed ourselves, and soon realized it was just the dog in the room.

"Cock block." Bellamy mumbled under his breath as Theo sniffed both him and I.

"Come on Bell, let's go before the others get suspicious." I said taking his hand.

"Clarke." he mumbled, but before he could say anything else I led him out into the living room where everyone had apparently not even noticed our absence. Wick, Stacy, Stella, Kim and Kam were on the loveseat, with Monty, Miller and Lincoln on the couch.

"Come on." he mumbled and before I had any say Bellamy pulled me into his lap on the couch. I turned bright red and was about to ask him what was going on, I could feel it. He had a boner. I could feel it right beneath me. Oh dear, this wasn't good for either of us.

"Oh." I whispered softly.

"Don't move." he whispered threateningly. I didn't know what to do with this power, it made me excited though, it made me feel empowered in a way I hadn't in a long time. I leaned back against his chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Ok." I said in a small voice, and decided to be nice today. Bellamy was taken aback, usually I would have challenged his request. Today however, I wanted to be perfect. I wanted the kids to get along and laugh, I wanted the men to bicker over the game, and I wanted the girls to gossip. I wanted it to be normal. I wanted to feel like I belonged, which is what I felt when I was with these people.

"Are you coming with?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my front.

"I don't know yet. I want to, but I don't know if I can." I whispered back.

"Sure you can, you can sleep with me." he said in a low, semi joking voice, with a wink to follow.

"Come on now, you know I would sleep with Stacy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Nope. Kids sleep in the den." he said in a solemn voice. I looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhmm." he said nodding his head, eyes on the tv, I took this information and turned back to the screen.

"Is it safe for me to get up yet?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't want you too." he said nuzzling the side of my face.

"Come on now." I said and stood up. He looked me up and down, as I did and I gave him a scolding look as he reached to touch some sort of me. I shook my head and he sighed and complied.

"I'm gonna grab a beer, you guys want one?" he asked. They all murmured their answers and I walked out to the patio where the other females were. We talked about normal things, hot movie actors, some tv show we were all watching, and a new drink that Maya had tried at a new restaurant.

I had messaged Harper an invitation for her to act as Vice President for two days, and she had answered back intensely fast asking for more information, and almost forgetting to agree. I turned to Octavia and smiled at her.

"What are you so happy about?" she said drinking from her glass.

"You guys don't have room for three more guests do you this weekend?" I asked and Octavia set her glass down on the table and her mouth dropped at the same speed as her glass.

"No." she said, a grin slowly spreading across her face. I nodded my head and she screamed. She screamed out loud and got up and hugged me. Maya laughed and clapped her hands together. "Yes!" they both shouted out repeatedly.

"Everything ok?" Monty asked poking his head outside.

"Clarke is coming!" She yelled and Monty joined in the screaming and hugging. The boys all looked confused sitting on the couch inside. Maya ran in and shared the news and every cheered and grinned. I rolled my eyes, these people saw every little good thing as a victory, and even though it was extravagant, it seemed like a better option than most.

"Well, come on, the game is at halftime, let's eat some food and listen to more of Miller's bad jokes." Monty said rolling his eyes and walking back in the house. Octavia and I laughed and we began to follow him in.

"You're not gonna let my brother bone you are you?" she asked.

"What? No!" I said in shock.

"It's only been like a month and a half since the divorce Tavia." I said reassuring her.

"Still." she said shrugging. "I mean I don't care if you do, just don't let him boss you around or get pushy with you ok?" she said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Your brother doesn't scare me Tavia." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and we walked back into the apartment, where I was met with the grinning face of the man who gave me feelings that scared the shit out of me. I wasn't going to let anyone know, but Bellamy and his feelings really did scare me. I didn't know what I was going to do with them.

I saw that Stacey had taken my spot on Bellamy's lap and she was talking to him about her school work and how it was extremely easy. Stella chirped in agreement from Lincoln's lap.

"I agree, they really should give us harder homework." Stella said.

"Just you guys wait. Third grade is hard." Ted said as he rubbed Theo's stomach. I smiled and shook my head as Octavia and I made our way to the kitchen to get dinner together. Everyone ate and talked about the ball game as we lounged about. I sat on the floor and listened to everyone's mindless babble.

I made eye contact with Stacy from Bellamy's lap. She gave me a lazy smile and I smiled back at her. I looked up above her head to find Bellamy giving me the same smile. It made my heart soar. I knew that Stacy and I had both come to the agreement that Bellamy was allowed to stay in our lives.

Suddenly she got a devilish look on her face, and I warned her not to do whatever she was about to do.

"Momma, I don't understand why I can't come with you to see Uncle Kent." she said pouting. I felt a frown form on my face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Because sweetie, I already explained this to you. Kent and I are going to an adult restaurant." I said. I tried not letting her know I was going to a karaoke bar. It was the one place where Kent and I had always gone, ever since we turned 21 this was our place.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. "Why doesn't she just stay with me while you go visit Kent?" he asked. Oh god, a million thoughts ran through my mind.

It was dead silent, until Stella burst out

"Yeah I can come too!" she said with a grin. Stacy and Stella grinned at each other and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal Clarkey, Stella spends the night at Bellamy's all the time." Lincoln said shrugging and eating a mouthful of peanuts.

"Please momma?" she asked, pouting her lip. I sighed and took a big swig of my beer.

"Fine." I said, before changing my mind. Stella and Stacy screeched and I laughed.

"When are you going to meet Kent?" Bellamy asked with a smile.

"Wednesday Night." I said rolling my eyes.

"Perfect! We leave Thursday anyway!" Bellamy said shaking his head at me, scolding me in a way, for even hesitating to take me up on my offer.

"Alright, fine, but you have to go to bed at a decent time." I said looking at both of them. Stacy and Bellamy looked each other in the eye, and I knew that they were using a telepathic language. He wouldn't tell if she didn't, and just like that they both turned and smiled at me.

"Don't worry." they both said at the same time, and the whole room burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of my beer. I was going to regret that in the morning, but I knew that it wasn't going to be much better than Thursday morning after being with Kent. He always brought the crazy side out of me.

At work over the next three days, I taught Harper the ins and outs of being a Vice President. No more was she forwarding my calls, she was attending my meetings and learning how to handle it. She seemed like a softie, and if she wanted this position someday she was going to have to get a back bone.

Wednesday after work I got home and changed into a dress I hadn't worn in months. I threw my trench coat on over it, just to hide it from my baby. She had her big suitcase packed, since we would be leaving for three nights and four days, but an extra night for her for tonight.

I dropped her off at Bellamy's apartment where Stella already was. He smiled as he opened the door and I gave him a sultry smile as soon Stacy ran off.

"Hello beau." he said smirking at me, leaning against the doorway. "Whatcha got under that trench coat?" he said wagging his eyebrows, eyeing me up. I lifted it up slowly, to reveal almost all my thigh, where the dress stopped three fourths up my thighs. "Oh my." he said pulling me to him.

"Easy tiger." I said looking over his shoulder.

"You might as well wear that for the entire weekend." he mumbled lowly in my ear. "No, if you do that you'll never leave my bedroom." he said as his hands roamed up and down my back, and down to grip onto my ass. I always felt a tremor in between my legs when he got that way. I quickly kissed him, and left him with a mouthful of lipstick.

"Guess you'll have to wait Bell." I whispered in his ear, and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." I said and walked away. I felt his eyes on my back, and I grinned, knowing that he was staring at me. I haven't felt this way since I was a teenager. This was more thrilling than some of the sex I had.

I turned once I was in the elevator to see him still staring at me with nothing but desire in his eyes. I blew him a kiss and a smirk and he pretended to grab it and hold it against his chest as he grinned at me. He must've heard one of the girls call him because suddenly the look was completely gone, and he was in the apartment out of sight, and the elevator doors closed.

Then I was on my way to meet my brother.

I sighed and hailed a taxi, there was no way in hell I was driving after tonight. As I entered the bar, the same blue lights shone overhead, on the all black floor, and walls. The bar was black, with blue coil lighting around it. There were waitresses walking around with trays full of drinks on them, and then there was the karaoke on the front. There were people dancing around, and whenever someone wasn't singing, the DJ was playing the top hits. There was greasy food, tons of alcohol, and people dressed in almost nothing. It was the perfect bar.

Then I saw him. My brother Kent. He had just sat down, I had guessed this because there wasn't already a woman on each arm.

He had just ordered with a waitress when we made eye contact. He had a perfect jawline, bright blue eyes, and then his shaggy blonde hair that was the killer with most women. I wasn't afraid to admit that my brother was good looking, but he was too good looking for his own good. I wanted him to find a woman, give me a sister in law, and make me an aunt.

He smiled at me and cocked his head to the side. He was wearing appropriate club wear, a button down, tight, blue top, and dark jeans. I sighed and walked towards him as I slid off my trench coat. He howled when he saw my dress and I scolded him.

"Ow ow! Hot momma in the building!" he said pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and hushed him.

"Kent!" I said shaking my head and laughing.

"Oh Clarkey." he said. And then there was a beat of silence, and then we were hugging. My brother was my lifeline at one point, we were all eachother had for a while, and the bond was still there. He was younger than me, and had a different dad, but he was still my flesh and blood.

"So, how you been." he said sitting down, and then we began to talk, and we didn't stop.

Then the topic of Finn came up. Specifically Kent bashing in his face.

"No." I had said every time he brought it up.

"Clarke, I don't care what you say." he said.

"Kent, if you do that it could come back to hurt Stace or I." I said reassuringly.

"He's still a bastard for what he did to you and our baby." he said drinking more.

"I know." I said, and drank more.

"Alright Sissy, you know the rules." he said making a circling motion with his fingers, gesturing that it was time to get going. I stood up, suddenly regretting this short tight black dress. I had drank so much, I was beginning to get a little baby bump.

"Winner gets bragging rights on facebook, while the other posts the video explaining how inferior they are." he said with a dazed look in his eye as he got up on the stage and talking to the DJ.

My brother always did something in the top 100's, and he had the voice of an angel. Something like a mixture of Mike Posner and Justin Timberlake. He decided to go with "Can't Stop the Feeling." and he killed it.

He knew how to work the stage, and the people. As I recorded it, I heard the screams from girls and I already knew that he was going to win this round. I rolled my eyes and cheered for him. This was such a good song to play in the club, how could you not dance along to his beautiful voice? My little brother was such a flirt.

I rolled my eyes as he got cheered off stage after he was done. I made my way up to the stage, there wasn't a stage light here, which was a good thing in my opinion. I decided to go with a lesser known song, but one that I knew damn well.

"Well, i'm the sister of that little star that went last. I'm not as good, so, go easy on me." I said, and got a few laughs from the crowd as I motioned to the DJ to start. It was Tears, by Clean Bandit. My alto voice went perfect with this.

"I've tried hard to make you want me, but we're not supposed to be. And the truth will always haunt me, even though it set me free." I sang in a low vibrato.

People began to cheer and laugh, as the techno beat went on behind me. I sang the lyrics and looked my brother in the eye, knowing that as soon as the chorus came, I would have this one in the bag. This was a good club song, because guaranteed 75% of the girls in here were trying to get over someone.

"Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow, you won't bring me down. And I'll get over you. These tears will get me through and I'll get over you." I sang with as much power as I could muster.

The entirety of girls in the club ran onto the dance floor and screamed, it seemed like every girl in here was relating to it.

"Tears on the ground, rain at my window, the pain washes out and I'll get over you. These tears will get me through and i'll get over you." I sang, and soon almost everyone was on the dancefloor moving and cheering.

As I sang phrase after phrase I danced around and pointed at girls that looked like they were the most encouraging. Kent stood in shock, watching with utter confusion and awe as he recorded me.

"I don't need you to call me tonight. I don't need you to see me if i'm alright. You left me, so leave me, i'm fine, I'll be here getting on with my life." I sang out loud, and I felt all the anger from Finn leave my body. It was silent for a moment before I felt the outro coming out of my lips.

"I'll get over you." I sung in the highest hushed voice.

The entire club cheered and I knew that I had beaten Kent. I thanked them and then stepped off stage.

"Here she is everyone, the queen of karaoke!" Kent said still recording.

"I'm just more relatable than you are Kent." I said smirking. He stopped recording and we both danced and drank for the rest of the night, talking to everyone on the dancefloor, but coming to each other's rescue if someone got too comfortable.

Drunk out of my mind, I hailed a taxi. Kent wasn't any help, he was as, if not more, wasted as me. I tried to keep a straight face in the taxi, even though everything was glossed over.

I knew the dangers of drunk women getting into taxis. As I gave him the directions to Bellamy's apartment I thought about him, and how much I wanted him to fuck my brains out.

I got out and gave the taxi driver a tip as he dropped me off at the apartment complex. I went up and knocked on the door to Bellamy's apartment. It took a moment but he opened the door, rubbing his eyes, without a shirt on in grey sweatpants. I almost drooled.

"Princess?" he asked.

"Bell." I said stumbling onto him.

"Ok there." he said, suddenly wide awake. He grabbed onto me and scooped me up.

"How drunk are you?" he asked me as he shut the door behind us and locked the door before taking me to a room. I spotted Stacy and Stella sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags with the faint light of a small lamp on the corner table. I smiled at the sight and grabbed onto Bellamy.

"Thank you so much. Thank you so so much Bellamy." I said and kissed him on the cheek and his neck. His grip got tighter on me as he quickened his pace. He dropped me on the bed.

"Here." he said throwing me one of his t-shirts. "There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet in the bathroom. Feel free to roam, but you should get some sleep. Do you want some water?" he said sighing. I nodded my head and he exited.

I felt a bit more sober than before. I sighed and fell against the bed. I pulled the dress over my head, I had only a bra on, it was impossible to wear underwear in that dress. I pulled my bra off and slid the t-shirt on. It barely covered my ass. I heard him open the door again and he was looking me up and down in a different way than he had before.

This time it wasn't with desire. It was almost as if it was-

"Do you need anything else Princess?" he asked and yawned as he set the bottle down on the table. I slowly shook my head and he nodded.

"Goodnight." he said and left the bedroom. It was probably a good thing. I headed to the bathroom where I saw how I looked, I looked like a wreck.

"Yikes." I said, wincing. I hadn't wanted him to see me like that. Oh well, too late now. I brushed my teeth and tried to think, but my brain was such a mess I couldn't string together a stable thought.

I crawled into his bed and it felt so good to sleep in a bed that wasn't mine. One that hadn't been ruined for me. I rolled around, his pillow smelt like his shampoo, it was nice.

I fell into a deep sleep, one with wild vivid dreams that I only had when I was completely wasted.

I woke up to someone poking my face. Then they were poking my back. Then there was multiple fingers over my body. I woke up suddenly expecting for there to be some sort of six armed monster in the bed. Only I found six eyes, and three bodies staring at me.

"Momma, wake up." Stacy said with a smile. I looked at her and smiled at her, pulling her to me.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I said, mainly asking Bellamy with a fake smile and wide eyes.

"The girls saw your heels, and knew that you came here because you missed them." he said with an easy smile, the lie dripping from his lips like honey. I nodded and tickled Stacy and Stella.

"He's absolutely right. I wasn't ready to be alone yet." I said smiling at their giggles.

"Come on, we made breakfast Beau." Stella said shaking my arm. I grinned at her and she and Stacy ran out of the room to the kitchen.

"Beau?" I asked, having a feeling this had something to do with Bellamy.

"I reminded them that you might not look so good this morning, so they had to make sure to be extra nice to you." he said falling into the bed, laying next to me with one arm wrapped around my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything." I saId curling up next to him.

"Honestly, I was so glad I found myself at your doorstep than someone else's." I said half laughing.

"Yeah well, better me than Finn." he said reaching down and checking his phone.

"Oh my god is it really already eight?" I asked shooting up.

"Relax Princess." he said sitting up, rubbing my shoulders.

"There's so much I have to do still before we leave!" I exclaimed standing up out of bed.

"Like?" he said laying across the bed looking up at me with a boyish smile.

"I have to get ready." I said looking at him like he should have already known this.

"You don't need to change. I like that look on you honestly." he said with a sly smile. I put my hands on my hips. He was only saying that because he could clearly see the outline of my boobs and not to mention my legs were completely exposed.

"I have to go home and get my stuff." I said, only to have Theo run into the room, barking. "Theo?" I asked. I looked up at Bellamy with a questioning look.

"Look, I knew you would wanna sleep in to help shake off your hangover. So the girls and I went and made a trip to your apartment this morning. You really keep the spare in the plant box outside your door? Could you get any more basic?" he said rolling his eyes, but smiling at me.

"You, went and got my stuff?" I said.

"Oh yeah, knowing you I knew you would have had your suitcase packed before hand, you being all responsible and such." Bellamy said giving me a pointed knowing look. I dropped my hands from my hips.

"The girls and I already packed up the car, and now the only thing left for you to do is eat, wipe that crap off your face, throw on some pants and lets go." Bellamy said moving to sit on the edge of the bed, his hands folded in his lap, looking up at me. I grinned at him.

"You. Are amazing." I said moving between his legs, resting my arms around his shoulders.

"I know." he said giving me his signature smirk. I leaned down and pecked his cheek and turned around to look for my bag which I found sitting on the corner of the room.

"Now get out." I said, with a straight face. He stood up and sighed.

"Yes ma'am." he said, winking at me and exiting the room. I smiled to myself at the suitcase. It was a small gesture but it meant the world to me. No one had ever done something like this for me.

We had a half an hour before we had to be at the Acosta's, and it took five minutes to drive over there.

I grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and realized what crap Bellamy was talking about. I had mascara and eyeliner smeared all over my face, my foundation and contour makeup was smeared beyond belief, and my lipstick was almost non existent at this point.

I opened my suitcase which was packed exactly how I left it. I sighed in relief and reached for my makeup removing wipes, only to find one left in the case.

"What?" I said in confusion, this was a brand new case. I wiped the makeup off my face, and thought to myself how this could have happened.

I shook it off and went to grab a pair of skinny jeans. I was rummaging for a pair of my panties only to realize that those were gone too. That's when it came to me.

"Bellamy." I mumbled angrily to myself. He did this on purpose so I would be going all these four days with no panties or makeup.

"For fucks sake." I said rolling my eyes. I slipped on the skinny jeans, and decided that two could play at this game. I grabbed a sports bra out of my bag and used it to flatten my chest as I stayed in the dark blue t-shirt that bellamy had given me. I grabbed a ponytail and tied the end of it up, making it tighter around my torso.

"Perfect." I mumbled to myself as I brushed my hair and teeth. I looked at my watch, it had only taken me a few minutes to get ready thank goodness. I packed my bag up and moved out to the open space that had the living room and kitchen in one area.

"Momma! Bellamy made pancakes." Stacy said around a mouthful of pancakes drowned in syrup. I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Did you say thank you?" I said grabbing a coffee cup out of one of the cupboards and poured myself a glass as she nodded her head and listened to her and Stella tell me all about their night.

"First, Bellamy showed me the shop!" Stacy said excitedly. I almost choked on my coffee. I couldn't imagine my girl going anywhere near any of those tools.

"Yeah, and I showed her all the cool tools, the one's that Uncle Bell doesn't let me touch." Stella said frowning at her uncle.

"Safety rules squirt." Bellamy said, his eyes on me. He knew I knew things were missing, and there was no way in hell I was going to act any differently.

"Yes well, should we go?" I said nodding to the girls.

"I'll bring your bag out to the car Beau." Stella said jumping down and going to grab the bag. Before I had any say both of the girls were racing out the door and down the stairs.

"Wait." I began to say, going after them, only to have Bellamy suddenly grab my hips, and my attention.

"Don't worry, there's a doorman, Henry. He'll watch them, he always does." Bellamy said turning me to him. I felt myself relax.

"The girls seem to be jumping around a lot." I said, trying to create conversation other than the minimal space that was between us.

"Yeah, it's almost like they want us to be alone." Bellamy whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"Yeah." I whispered back, before his lips took over. He kissed me, and his warm hands rested at my lower back. It was like they were suctioning all the stress that was in my body out. His lips were so addicting, stronger than any drug I could imagine. His soft lips never left mine, he was always making sure I was coming back for more.

"Did you find everything in your bag?" he mumbled against my lips.

"There were a few things missing, now that I think of it." I said smirking. I leaned back and looked him in the eye.

"You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I asked, eyeing him up.

"Nope." he said with a sly grin, and I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Bellamy you ass, I need that stuff!" I said half laughing, half filled with disbelief.

"No, you really don't." he said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Yes I do!" I said, growing irritated.

"Come on princess, you don't need panties and you don't need makeup." he said grabbing my hips and looking down at me.

"You don't know that." I said crossing my eyes, looking away from him.

"Yes, I do." he said. "Look at you, you're gorgeous. You're perfectly fine without it." Bellamy said. Something about that word, fine, it strung something in me.

"Yeah, well what if I wanted to be more than fine, huh?" I said stepping away from him and grabbing my purse. "Let's go." I said.

I walked out the door without giving him a second chance to redeem himself.


End file.
